


New Beginnings

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Dimension Travel, F/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Outrealm Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Grima was defeated by Ylisse's Grandmaster and Chrom.  However the peace doesn't last.  Chrom fearing for Ylisse decides the best way to keep the peace is tokill Robinas he is Grima's physical form.  Lucina however sees a great wrong in letting the Grandmaster be killed.  So she takes it upon herself to save Robin and give him a new life that he deserves.





	1. Flight, Fight or Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> So I happened across a Morgan centric fic that had her lose her father Robin to Chrom killing him. This AU is a Robin rescue attempt that succeeds...maybe :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin looks like this:  
> https://orig00.deviantart.net/6d8f/f/2017/243/1/d/m_robin_hair_style_by_thesilentchloey-dblz0o2.png  
> Just in case you were wondering...

 

**Fight, Flight or Freeze**

* * *

 

The air was cold as the chill of night forced him to light a small fire.  Robin shivered from the cold but he knew he had to keep warm. He had to leave the Shepherds.  True Grima might have been sealed but that did not stop Robin from becoming a target now everyone knew of his bloodline.  The regret coursed through him as he tried not to think about everything that had happened. He gripped himself struggling to keep warm and out of sight should Chrom have enough sense to send out scouts to look for him.  Robin blew on his hands and shivered. He was lucky to have the supplies to last him another couple of days but once those ran out...the former Grandmaster of Ylisse shivered as the wind cut through his coat. Maybe Validar was right.  He was being hunted from all sides as Chrom had progressively become more and more like his father by the day. Everyone wanted to be the one that killed Grima after all. The Grimleal wanted to kill him because he’d turned on them, Chrom wanted to kill him because he was Grima and Robin knew that he couldn’t turn to any of Ylisse’s allies, lest they simply hand him over to Chrom for his execution.  The same could be said of any of Plegia’s allies as well. Robin shivered again and he closed his eyes briefly. He was fast running out of options and potential allies.

 

He’d spent the entire day running as fast as he could go to get somewhere where he wasn’t likely to be attacked.  He had no way of knowing how close any of the Shepherds, Grimleal or really anyone was. He was already trying to keep Panne or Yarne from tracking his movements, (none too easily he had to admit) and he was exhausted.  Cold and exhausted. Robin knew he wouldn’t be able to rest for long. He would have to get moving again in a couple of hours and would have to put the fire out as quickly as possible. He almost fell asleep where he was and had to jolt himself.  He tried to get up but his body quickly protested against it. Robin let out a groan of agony. This wasn’t good. He was no healer; nor did he have access to anything to remotely help him save for Nosferatu. He did not want to have to use it, though he had Armsthrift to preserve his weapon uses coupled with Limit Breaker...Robin was surprised that he had enough of a mind to have those skills at hand as well as Ignus should things go south.  He’d not wanted to use the skill but he would if he had to. As well as Despoil. He had to be able to make a living somehow. He mostly used tomes so had chosen Tomefaire to help him along. He grimaced as he tried to get up again. Gods his body hurt. He froze as he heard the sound of footsteps. This was not going to go well at all and Robin was afraid. His body refused to help him as cold sapped the Grandmaster of his strength.

* * *

Lucina knew that she was making a serious choice.  Indeed it was the most serious choice she’d ever had to make.  She couldn’t believe how quickly her father had lost his sense of friendship with Robin and she blamed the Council in full for that.  Those horrible snakes schemed and plotted to remove a great man from the world, to remove Robin just because of his heritage. Robin had proved time and time again that he was worthy of being trusted, he rejected becoming Grima, he _fought it_ with _everything_ he had.  He proved conclusively if the Robin in her timeline had been given a chance that maybe Grima would never had been awoken when he was, if at all.  It also proved to Lucina how much the other Robin had suffered, was suffering until her father had landed the final blow. She knew Robin had carried guilt over his choice not to take the final blow himself, Lucina knew that she had to act.  To find Robin and help him when no one else would. She knew that helping Robin would doubtlessly brand her a traitor and yet...Lucina found herself willing to live with that. If she could help Robin find another way to prevent Grima from coming back…

  
Her goal therefore had been to find Robin and help him escape.  To help the Grandmaster live his life in peace. She had a couple of Outrealms that could very well help with that.  If she could _find_ Robin first.  It had been two very hard days of travelling and she knew that her lie to her father wouldn’t buy much time so she had to find Robin and soon.  She tried to think like Robin but that was proving difficult since Robin was always steps ahead of everyone. She noticed that there was a small fire in what appeared to be a clearing and approached with caution.  She knew that Robin would defend himself and be looking for a defensive position most certainly. Even so. She meant what she said when she confronted Robin after he’d been _forced_ to take the Fire Emblem.  She _loved_ him.  Sure she had a childhood crush before on her father’s tactician.  She couldn’t help it. The Robin she knew was such a sweet and gentle man.  He was the one who looked after her when Chrom and her mother were busy. He was the one who helped Lissa get the fever down when Lucina had been really sick and Chrom was away on business.  A part of Lucina lamented that loss for her younger self. She however knew that one day her father would calm and cease hunting Robin. Until then Lucina had to help Robin.


	2. Leaving Ylisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina successfully found Robin. Now the young woman must help Robin escape to a new life.

Robin couldn’t help but freeze when he heard someone come.  He couldn’t even find a defensive position or a place to hide.  Whoever it was knew how he thought, “Robin…” He started even more.   _ Lucina?! _  How did she  _ find _ him, “I am not here to hurt you.  I’m here to help you.” He heard her slowly walk forwards and then he saw her.

 

To say that Robin missed her was an understatement.  She was amazingly beautiful and the Grandmaster’s one weakness.  Robin wasn’t able to fight her. He couldn’t. He watched as she approached well aware that he should be running for the hills and yet he couldn’t.  He was so...desperate to see her. The Grandmaster thought that he was hallucinating at first until she knelt before him, “Robin, please...let me help you.” Her body was too close and Robin could feel his body responding to her presence,

“Lu-Luc-Luci-Lucina...why?” Robin didn’t want to break the spell,

“Because I…” She took a breath and Robin felt his heart hammer in his chest.  Chrom really knew the Grandmaster’s weakness didn’t he? “I know that you don’t deserve this Robin.  You don’t deserve to be hunted.” He was too shocked to move and he was sure that something was wrong.  He realised that she was  _ hugging _ him.  Robin trembled as the shock of what was going on finally began to wear off.  She spoke clearly, “We’ll need to move soon. I’m afraid I’ve only bought us very little time.  We’ll need to get to the Outrealm Gate.” Lucina told him, “Once we go through the Gate we won’t be able to come back.”

“Why...why are you doing this?” Robin eventually choked out,

“I feel that you don’t deserve to die.” Lucina said honestly.  Robin felt his face heat up from the contact of her against him.

“We should get moving then.” Robin said trying to focus on thinking, though that was becoming increasingly difficult to do.  “Chrom might have sent out scouts and they’ll be able to spot us in this position.”

“Before I left Father he hadn’t sent scouts as he was a bit preoccupied with something else.” It explained to Lucina why Robin had been so hard to find.  “The Shepherds are currently too busy with the Risen that are still causing trouble.”

“Still?” Robin asked surprised, “They should have been eradicated by now…”

“Father...is not a tactician Robin.” Lucina said, “As such he’s not been able to thin their numbers down quite as effectively as you did.”

“Oh gods…” Robin bemoaned, then he let out a heavy sigh, “I suppose we should find out what the Risen are doing...loathe as I am to use them they could provide some much needed cover to our movements.” He winced and Lucina held him,

“Last I heard there was a village to the south that was hit by risen.” She frowned as it upset her to think like she was but seeing that Robin was equally unhappy told her she wasn’t alone.  “We might be able to get some needed supplies.” She said and Robin nodded,

“Yes, that could work.” The Grandmaster said softly, “Loathe as I am to do it...we don’t have much of a choice.”

 

Which was how the pair ended up in the village near the Outrealm Gate fighting Risen.  Robin was as ever quick to assess the situation and equally quick to come up with tactics to suit what they had.  He spent the fight supporting Lucina as she needed it. Lucina was glad to have Robin there to help her as he was a competent fighter; more so than some of the Shepherds having pushed himself to be as skilled with tactics as he was fighting.  Lucina switched out with Robin and watched the Grandmaster go to work in finishing off the risen with practiced ease. She rarely had to raise her blade once Robin got going on the risen. Thoron shot across the battlefield as Robin did strike after strike.  The risen fell to the Grandmaster’s near constant Ignus activation, his tome lasting the entire battle easily. She marvelled at the skill which Robin had and felt once more that his death would be a terrible thing. For a man who could protect his allies with his mind Robin was truly deserving of keeping his life.  Lucina knew that the bond she had with Robin was a factor in her choice as well but she didn’t want to make it  _ that _ obvious.  No she would let more time pass before she said anything about it, though she’d known for a long time that Robin was the man she wanted to...She lept forwards on instinct, “I’ll keep you safe!” She cried as a risen blade tried and failed to hit the Grandmaster.

“Thank you!” Robin smiled slightly and then turned to face his opponent, “ _ Here’s how it’s done! _ ” The Grandmaster cried as Ignus activated again.  Lucina was in awe at the raw power that came out of that attack and then she checked their surroundings,

“I get the feeling that the villagers are long gone.” She said as the last risen was finally brought down.  Lucina lowered Falchion and Robin heaved a sigh,

“The place seems abandoned but that might be a trap so we should be careful.” Robin ever aware of what was going on around them, “Though to be fair I don’t see any enemies.” The Grandmaster admitted,

“Then we should see about supplies if at all possible.” Lucina said as she inspected the now silent village.  Robin stayed close. Pair up close. Lucina felt a slight shiver down her spine as she checked with care to make sure that it was as they thought.

 

The pair were in luck.  The village was indeed abandoned, though not that long ago.  The people had moved with such haste that they were able to scrape together some supplies.  Robin tensed and Lucina knew that they needed to get out of the exposed territory. She managed to get enough to get the to the Gate and then she lead the way to get back to the forest which would conceal them from aerial scouts.  She noticed that Robin was tense still. “That was almost too easy.” The Grandmaster said at last, “I think we might be walking into a trap.”

“What?”  Lucina stopped in mid-step and Robin became more tense, “We need to move, now!” She said as she heard the sound of other footsteps.  Robin was quick to use Pair up with her as Lucina ran. His magic helped greatly in keeping up with her, though Robin couldn’t hold it forever.  They came to a tree that was fairly tall and Robin landed beside Lucina,

“What was that?” Robin asked shakily,

“I don’t know.” Lucina admitted,

“Hmm...I don’t remember Chrom running any of the army near here.” Robin said with a frown, “But I did make that suggestion some time ago…”

“And you think my father might choose to heed it?”

“Well Chrom always listened when it came to tactical advice so...possibly.”

“We can’t be too careful I suppose.” Lucina sighed.

“We might not have time to do anything.” Robin said tensely,

“Enemies?” Lucina asked and Robin frowned,

“Yes.” The Grandmaster frowned, “There’s a hole in their formation that we can exploit.  If we can get past them without alerting them to our presence...I’d have to lead the Pair Up.” Robin said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Robin said, “My magic should be enough to keep us from being heard.  And that might give us the edge…”

“Very well.” Lucina said simply falling behind Robin.  Then she gripped his shoulders, “I’m ready.”

There was a trick to staying behind a mage when they used their magic to make their bodies levitate, some mages did it very easily, others needed to concentrate.  As Lucina was unused to having Robin use his magic to lift her off the ground, holding onto his shoulders was the standard way to make sure that she stayed with him.  Robin tensed slightly but then he cast the spell to lift first Lucina as he picked up some speed. He tried to keep his footsteps as light as possible as he began to pick up the right speed.

 

Robin cast the spell with care and he felt his body lift enough that he wasn’t touching the ground anymore.  He was quick to propel himself towards the gap in the enemy formation. He also had to make sure that they wouldn’t be seen, a secondary problem that Robin had known would be difficult.  He had enough movement to be both out of sight and range of the enemy and moved as carefully as he could. Lucina’s grip on his shoulders told him she wasn’t used to being levitated and that he needed to be careful.  He was only just able to move through the gap in the formation and as he did so he realised to his immense relief he was able to do so without being spotted. The lack of fliers certainly helped him. He made a mental note of that almost absently as he closed in on the Gate.

 

Lucina took the lead as Robin carefully set her down.  They walked over to the Gate and Lucina opened its massive doors.  Normally an Anna would be running the Gate, though Robin found it odd that she wasn’t there.  Lucina suddenly held Robin’s hand, “Don’t let go.” She warned, “It was how the Future Shepherds and I got separated.”

Robin blinked and felt a hot blush take his cheeks.  He didn’t know where Lucina was headed but he did hope for one thing.  A peaceful world so that he wouldn’t need to fight and she wouldn’t have to fight either.


	3. Outrealm oh Outrealm, Be My Saviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven's Bio: https://www.deviantart.com/thesilentchloey/art/Raven-759210172  
> Rob's Bio: https://www.deviantart.com/thesilentchloey/art/Rob-759210926  
> Robin's Bio: https://www.deviantart.com/thesilentchloey/art/Robin-759211356  
> Hopefully that will help everyone know more about the "Robins".

To say that Chrom was oblivious when it came to others feelings was an understatement.  He had _no_ clue that Lucina was attracted to Robin.   _None_.  If he had an inkling that she was attracted to his former tactician he’d have her watched more carefully.  As it was Chrom bought Lucina’s lie, that she was going to take some time off like he’d asked her to. In fact it had been almost three days since Lucina had gone off to “relax” while Chrom worked on making as air tight a trap for Robin to be forced into so Chrom could end the Fellblood line for good.  He felt guilty for not letting Robin end Grima and this was Chrom’s way to atone for that mistake. Of course Chrom had no idea that the Fellblood he was hunting was and had just escaped Chrom’s attempt at a trap. Still Chrom had yet to learn that Robin made back up plans for back up plans. The tactician would have been very difficult to capture.  Now though he was about to be impossible to get at. If only Chrom had noticed it all sooner or indeed let Robin decide what was best since the man was far wiser when it came to such things than Chrom...

 

* * *

 

Lucina kept walking through the Outrealms searching for a world that wasn’t Ylisse or any world that knew Grima as she felt it was for the best to help keep Robin safe and for her peace of mind.  She had been here before and even though she tried her best she couldn’t find the world that she was seeking as it was different to seeking out the past. Then she noticed a strange looking Gate that she'd never seen before.  It wasn’t a world that didn’t know Grima...however it did seem to be a haven of sorts as it looked vastly different to any world she’d ever seen. She was surprised that it showed up only now. Lucina reached to open the Gate and she felt the familiar motion draw her into the world.  Robin tensed and his grip tightened, “This world will have to do.” Lucina murmured and she made a step forwards. She hoped it was the right type of world for them.

 

The world that they walked into was very strange indeed.  The Gate closed behind them and in that moment Robin let out a surprised gasp.  “Where...where are we?” The Grandmaster said eyes wide in shock as the daylight shone through cloudless blue skies.  An Anna came up fairly quickly and was practically skipping with delight,

“Oh!  Visitors!  I love visitors!” She squealed.  Then she looked the pair up and down, “Hey shouldn’t you two be in the World of Awakening?” She asked and Lucina tensed,

“We...had to leave.” The young bluenette told the red head and that was all it took for Anna to change her tone,

“Oh!  Aww, that’s horrible!  You guys ended up with a mad Chrom didn’t you?” Anna said with understanding colouring her tone, “Lemme guess he had the bright idea of trying to kill your husband huh?”

Robin felt his face burn red, “Wh-what?!” Lucina blushed equally violently,

“You’re the third Robin and Lucina couple that’s come here.  Both the others were also fleeing a mad Chrom, though theirs is somewhat a bittersweet situation.” Anna said ignoring the blushing through her eyes had a mischievous gleam.  “Those poor Robins, one of them had a pretty nasty wound where he nearly got killed. Poor thing was in the hospital for _months_ because the Falchion burned him plus the deep cuts.  His Lucina was beside herself with guilt. He’s been working on the Physio and recovering from it.”

“Um Anna?” Robin said running his hand through his hair,

“Oh right, you haven’t been here before.  Tee, hee!” She giggled, “Sorry It’s been a while since I've had visitors to this world.” She then turned and spotted someone, “Robby~!”

A tall man with snow white hair frowned, “Don’t call me that!” He groaned, “Lulu’ll have a fit if she hears you using her nickname for me.”  He turned to see the new arrivals and he sighed, “Let me guess, the little Grandmaster is Robin.”

“Umm...yes.” Robin said,

“I see.” He said then he offered a hand, “I’m Rob.  Though Anna insists on calling me...well my Lucina’s nickname for me.  You’d be the second Robin I’ve met, though he gets called-”

“Where’s Raven!” Came the call of a Lucina.  “Oh hello Rob, you haven’t seen my Raven have you?”

“No.” Rob replied with a sigh, “Last I knew Raven was hiding in some trees.  He’s...an odd one that guy.”

“Raven isn’t odd!” the other Lucina snapped, and Rob held his hands up,

“Leave Robby alone!” Robin winced as a second Lucina came out of nowhere,

“Make me!” The other Lucina who was scarily like Sully said gripping her Falchion.  Rob looked very pale,

“Ladies please!” He cried, “Don’t!  Just don’t!”

“I almost can’t believe it.” Lucina blinked as her two other selves looked set to do some rounds.  Anna sighed,

“Lulu, Lucia if you’re going to fight take it elsewhere and not near Robby-”

“Say that again Anna!” The second arriving Lucina advanced on Anna rapidly,

“Now, now, Lulu, not in front of our new arrivals…” Anna said and almost at once a man with jet black hair came from seemingly nowhere and said,

“New arrivals?  You mean there’s another mad Chrom world…” He looked at Robin and frowned, “A kid?  Well this just keeps getting better and better. So what’d you do? Steal his wife’s attention or something?”

“This Robin and Lucina are in the same situation as you two.” Anna said seriously and all four winced, the black haired man looked pissed off almost immediately,

“Fuck that’s rough kid.  Gods I hate Chrom when he’s a bitch.  Fucking son of a...”

“Raven…” “Lucia” said tenderly, “I know what will help you feel much better.  How about I dance for you, just the way you like it?”

Robin saw unbridled lust in Raven’s eyes and he blushed, “Fuck yes.” Raven murmured and Lulu winced, “Just do it...right here...right now…”

“Oh gods...not here!” She groaned and then she turned to Lucina, “You do not want to be here when she gets that kind of dancing up.  It normally leads to...well...those two...well...having sex…”

Robin felt his jaw drop and Rob spoke explaining the situation better,

“Raven hates it when Chrom’s brought up in conversation.  He’s a bit...forward, you’ll find and Lucia apparently likes that about him.  I don’t quite get how those two worked that out but they do genuinely care for one another.  The only time you should avoid them really is when he’s in rut and Lucia’s in heat. They don’t mean to be so over the top but it is what it is.”

“Gods have mercy.” Robin gasped, “I don't understand…”

“Yeah I didn't either.” Rob said with an understanding tone, “Raven is the guy to explain all the ins and outs but he’s not always comfortable with it.  Worse when he’s in rut. However he’ll calm down again soon.”

“I take it that's an issue sometimes?” Robin asked thoughtfully,

“Well it is.  He tends to spend most of his time hiding in the trees.  His Chrom did a real number on the guy before they got out of their world.  He was in pretty bad shape mentally and Lucia’s been doing all the she can to help him out, Raven was the one who was doing all the physio and healing stuff.”

“I'll have to keep that in mind.” Robin mused his mind thinking of how unpleasantly close he’d got to Chrom hurting him.  Granted nothing happened but the fact that it could have scared Robin immensely. Rob and Lulu both fell into step beside Anna as she quickly lead them away from Raven and Lucia.  Lucina still hadn't let go of Robin's hand and he could see that she was mildly uncomfortable with the situation, Anna spoke,

“So, now that you’re both here why don’t I give you a tour of the place so that you can both settle in when you’re ready?”

“That would be welcome, thank you Anna.” Robin said and he felt Lucina look at him.  She was worried about the what if as well.

“Don’t worry you’ll have plenty of time to settle in and get used to the others.” Anna reassured the couple, “If anything this won’t take long at all~!”

 

As they walked with Anna, Rob and Lulu both politely excused themselves, “We’ll see you at dinner, alright?” Rob said calmly

“Well, this is the main house,” Anna said with a wave, “You'll find me upstairs if you need anything as I live there.  It's not the most luxurious place but it functions well for my needs. Downstairs is the main dining area, main recreation room and of course the main library which functions as a study for everyone.  The other building to the left is the main training area, the one on the right the hospital and the one down the back is the self contained units where you'll be staying. We get supplies everytime an Anna comes which is once a week.  You're always welcome to ask me any questions you have. The only rules here are try to make sure you clean up after yourself and don't forget to come out at least an hour or two each day. That doesn't go for anyone in an Alpha rut or Omega heat since they're practically joined by the...tee hee, well you know what.”

Robin frowned but did his best to keep up with what Anna was saying.  Anna then led the pair to the main house again and ushered Robin and Lucina inside giving them a full tour of the place chattering away as she did so, explaining all of the strange gadgets and whatnot that they saw.  Robin was shocked by the strange things inside the place. There were lights that looked stranger than any he'd seen. The place had a very homey feel to it, he glanced around confused and trying to take it all in. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen.  It made Ylisstol Palace seem very primitive in comparison. Robin marvelled at it a while longer. Of course Anna needed to be dropped the hint he and Lucina weren't married though he had been meaning to...Robin halted that dangerous line of thought. She might have been the one weakness he had but that was too far even for him.  He tried to wave off Anna’s concern, though Anna did explain what everything there was. He was exhausted mentally and physically. Anna must have seen the signs as she lead them back to where the self contained units were. She gave them a key and showed them which one they would be staying in and left them to settle in. More of those strange lights greeted Robin and he knew to touch the “switch" to activate them.  He noticed that the unit itself was actually rather functional. They stood at present in a kitchen that had some strange things inside it, a “fridge" was there and Anna said it kept their food cool. He noticed another fridge. He could see past the entrance and it led to what had to be a dining area. He carefully walked through the area looking the place around. It had three “bedrooms” as Anna called them, a “bathroom” and a sitting room for them to relax in.  It was nice to have a place to relax and not have to worry about being chased. He noticed Lucina was going about the place in childlike wonder and seemed to be enjoying herself. Robin smiled. It was a start at least.


	4. An Explaination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amal's Bio: https://www.deviantart.com/thesilentchloey/art/Amal-759211871  
> Sam's Bio: https://www.deviantart.com/thesilentchloey/art/Sam-759212301  
> And the last of the "Robins" are done :D so I hope the reference helps.

Chrom couldn't believe it.  Robin had escaped. He'd yet to hear from Lucina and he'd spoken with the Anna at the Gate.  She said rather calmly that Chrom was asking the wrong questions. She made the comment that there was a special Outrealm where Robin would be entirely harmless but Chrom didn’t listen.  He just heard Outrealm and ordered the Shepherds to be ready to search for the Outrealm where Robin could have escaped to. Anna sighed and knew that they wouldn’t find the world they sort but she couldn’t exactly stop them either.  She rather calmly let them go. Though she noticed that Frederick was looking at her and she gave him a written note. He’d figure it out.

 

* * *

 

 

Robin went through the unit and noticed that there was plenty of space for him and Lucina to be quite comfortable and he could thank Naga for that.  He then looked at the strange measure of time and decided that he would figure it out later as he checked to see if there was anywhere for him to leave his weapons.  The realm seemed peaceful and he guessed he wouldn’t need them. He found a room that looked like it was perfect for him. It was on the small side but Robin didn’t mind.  In fact they had some time to themselves and he figured he’d take some time in the library to see if there were any books to read...after he got some sleep.

 

By the time Robin woke again it was morning and Anna was knocking on the door, “Wakey, wakey, breakfast is up!  Also there’re a couple others for you to meet that came in last night.”

Robin sighed.  He felt like he’d slept a really long time.  He and Lucina came out to see Rob casually talking with Raven and then he said,

“Hey Robin.  Sleep well?”

“Yes thank you.” He said and the group all walked towards the main house,

“Man I hope we get porridge today.” Raven moaned, “Fucking good stuff it is.”

“Umm...porridge?” Robin asked confused,

“You have so been missing out!” Raven said eyes wide, “Shit kid!  Like really missing out!”

“I hope they serve bear meat.” Rob sighed, “Though that’s better at lunch I must admit.”

“Bear’s the fucking best!” Raven said leaping forwards and Robin couldn’t help but notice that Lulu and Lucia smiled a little,

“He’s always like this in the morning.” Lucia smiled, “He’s just cranky because he’s hungry.”

“Oh.  I see.” Robin said as the dark haired man continued his strange antics.  “He must have been through a lot.”

“Yes, but then who hasn’t?” Lulu asked and Lucina spoke,

“I almost can’t believe a man can say so many…uh less than pleasant words.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Lucia said, “Also we need a nickname for you.”

“I don’t think…” Lucina said flushed with red,

“Well think on it.” Lulu said, “Because Anna said there are another two Lucinas.  Did you get any nicknames when you were little?”

Lucina looked mortified, and didn’t respond right away.

 

They arrived to the main dining hall where there was a man sat with a Lucina.  His hair was purple in colour and he seemed to be fine with the wait for food. His Lucina blinked at the sight and said, “I thought seeing one of me was weird...but four…”

“I suppose you think that’s funny do you?!” The other Lucina snarled from where she was sitting.  The Robin next to her spoke soothingly,

“Rukina...please…” The other Lucina, rather Rukina settled down and held the brown haired man gently,

“Mine…” She growled and Raven’s eyes widened,

“Holy shit!  Another Alpha!” He said and Rukina growled, “Hey sweetheart I don’t want your Omega, I have my own one.” She relaxed visibly, “But still I’ve never met a female Alpha before.  We should spend some time chatting when we’re not in rut.”

“I can manage that.” Rukina said pushing her Robin’s face into her chest, “He’s due for an Omega heat and I intend to be there for him.”

“Yeah I know what that’s like.” Raven nodded,

“Breakfast is served~!” Anna called, “So Amal, Sam, from left to right, Raven-” Raven waved, “Lucia-” Lucia gave a small wave and sat next to Raven, “Lulu-” Lulu nodded at the new arrivals and sat, “Rob-” Rob waved and sat next to Lulu, and Anna continued, “and these two are Robin and Lucina who arrived yesterday, we don’t have a nickname for Lucina yet.”

“Well,” the Lucina who’d spoken earlier said, “My parents used to call me Luce.  So I can take that nickname.” She said and Anna grinned,

“Alright then~!” She smiled, “So everyone hungry?  Eat up while it’s warm!”

And Robin couldn’t believe what they had before them.

 

After breakfast all of them sat in the recreation room.  Raven it seemed was well acquainted with the place and even taught Robin how to play some of the games, a lesson that expanded to include Amal and Sam.  Sam as it soon turned out was a very cheeky man. He pranked where he could and when they all did a strategy simulation they found that Sam had a pretty sneaky strategy.  Robin was the only one who saw it coming and they all ended up howling with laughter as their Lucinas all tried to figure out what was so funny. Robin found that Amal was chill, mostly.  Of course they avoided talking about the Shepherds but eventually the five men couldn’t help it.

“I hate Frederick.” Amal said suddenly, “He’s the  _ worst _ .  His physical fitness hour…”

Robin winced, “Ugh!  Don’t make me think of it!  I mean don’t get me wrong Freddie’s a nice guy...but that physical fitness hour was just his excuse to make me suffer.”

“Ha!  I hated my Frederick more.  The fucker used to put weights on me when he thought I wasn’t watching.” Raven spat, “Stupid cunt.”

“Huh...well I guess he must have found your Alpha smell threatening.” Sam spoke up, “He uh...wouldn’t stop trying to catch me in heat…”

“Oh you poor kid.” Raven winced, “Frederick’s a fucking cunt.  Especially if he’s a fucking Alpha. Gods the fights we used to have.  Those were some good times...when he wasn’t being a cunt.”

Rob sighed, “I...mostly got on with Frederick, but the behaviours...a bit too much.”

Amal snorted, “So whatever version Frederick you get he’s a dastard.”

“Seems like it.” Rob sighed,

“So we’ve all got a funny story about Frederick don’t we?” Sam asked curiously,

“Fuck yes!” Raven said suddenly, “There was this time when I was in rut something awful and I challenged ol’ Freddie to a bear meat eating contest...the fucker looked at me like he was in a state of shock and all that shit.  So I teased him about it and Chrom-” Raven’s hands moved as if explaining the entire story, “Like the stupid Alpha that he is said ‘Great! Let’s go a round Rave.’ and I was all like, ‘You fucking idiot I said bear meat eating comp.’ and then Chrom was all like, ‘Yeah let’s do that.’  So we go to hunt a bear and Freddie’s all like, ‘Sweet Naga save me.’”

There was a chuckle from the group as Raven continued with his story clearly enjoying it too much, “So we caught the bear and we’re all eating and Freddie passes the fuck out!” Raven laughed,

“He didn’t eat it?!” Robin blanched,

“He fuckin’ did kid.  What’s even better was that he ate half o’ the shit!  He was so sick that he couldn’t even fuck for six months!” Raven howled with laughter now.

“I almost don’t believe it!” Sam said surprised, “I wish I could have done that to him when I went on my first Omega heat...it would have saved so much trouble.”

“So your Freddie was a male oriented Alpha?” Raven asked seriously,

“Y-yeah.  He’d have rapped me if not for...well Sumia going into an Alpha duel with him.  She put him down...permanently.”

“Holy shit.” Raven said eyes wide, “She snuffed him out?”

“Yeah.  He lost control and I...I felt so bad.  Apparently I was a “singer” Omega.”

“Oh kid...you poor thing.” Raven winced, “Gods that was cuntish of him though.”

Sam looked down as Rukina pet his arm, “Yes well he was lucky it was my mother and not me that killed him.”

“So your mother’s an Alpha?” Raven asked curiously, “My useless cunt of a father was an omega.  He was the bitch that birthed me. Ma was an Alpha and she used to beat his sorry arse.”

“She was an Omega.” Rukina said and Raven grinned,

“Well now that’s amazingly beautiful of her.”

“Can someone...explain what’s-” Robin began,

“Oh right!” Raven said, “Basically you’ve got three types of people in the world where I came from.  Alphas, like me; Betas and Omegas. Alphas are the more dominant people. We go into a state known as rut where our hormones go fucking crazy and we’re more aggressive.  We tend to want to bed either Betas or Omegas. Omegas are prefered in most cases.” He said taking a breath, “Betas are the middle ground, they don’t go into heat or rut.  Omegas go into heat and are the more submissive, though they can act like Betas at times. My girl’s a good example of an Omega that acts like a Beta when she’s not on her Omega heat.”

“Another thing to note is that Omegas tend to be able to get pregnant regardless of their gender,” Sam piped up, “Which is why sometimes a male Alpha will take on a male omega as his mate.”

“Wait...as in a pregnant man?!” Robin cried out in shock and Sam smiled,

“Yes, that was one of the reasons the Frederick of my world was so insistent on mating with me.  It was because I had entered my first heat...and I was fertile. I’m sure Rukina will want a child in time but...I don’t think it’s the right time for us yet.”

“Yeah, so that’s really all you need to know.” Raven said,

“Okay.” Robin said making a mental note to just go with it, “I’ll take you at your word on that.”

Raven laughed, “Yeah that would be the best.” He said and the five soon turned their attention to more strategy.  It was around lunch when Anna came in and said,

“Well now, I’m glad to see everyone getting along~!  Wonderful. Anyone want bear meat sandwiches?”

All five got up with alarming speed as they and the five Lucinas all raced towards the main dining.  Robin would be lying if he said he did not have the competitive streak.

 

* * *

 

 

Chrom groaned.  They’d travelled the Outrealms for gods knew how long before he came back to where they’d started.  He couldn’t believe what had happened. Robin was gone. Who knew what kind of trouble that he could have got up to now?

 

When they returned to Ylisstol they found a strange orb in where the Tactician used to study.  Alongside it was a note.

‘ _ Exalt of Ylisse _ ,’ It said, ‘ _ Due to your mistreatment of Robin and consistent attempts on the man’s life he has been sagely bought to my Outrealm where he will know a life that you wouldn’t allow him to have.  It has come to my attention that you will find yourself at the head of another war. As such, I do hope you are prepared to go blindly forward as you are now. You are not the first Chrom to do this to his tactician sadly.  This orb will in due time show you what your tactician is up to, though know this you will never be able to come to my Outrealm to harm him. You will be forced to see him live out the life of his choosing. Good luck, oh and don’t even think of sourcing an Outrealm Robin since they won’t come to your world ever again since your Gate is blacklisted. _

_ A _ .’

Chrom frowned and was confused.  Who could have wrote that note? He was very confused indeed.


	5. The Love Bug Bites

Robin wolfed down his serving of bear meat happily.  It seemed that he was in good company. The men all talked about their adventures, (‘Seriously could have done without Sully being an idiot and dying on Lulu.’) and they grew progressively more at ease with one another.  Their Lucinas all got on fairly well (‘We need a nickname for you really!’) and Robin for the first time began to feel like they could relax. It was nice.

 

* * *

 

“So what are we going to do today?” Robin asked Rob as Raven had gone into rut and he and Lucia were keeping away from everyone while they mated.

“I think, Amal wanted to do some sparring today, so we should go do that.  Rukina and Sam won’t be there since Sam’s in heat.” Rob replied, “I’m surprised that they’re even going at it but then again...I wonder what’ll happen.  Sam did mention he’d likely get pregnant but…”

“A brain twist to be sure.” Amal said as he came to join the pair, “I’m not sure that I get it but they do.  So we’re still up for that match?” He asked hopefully,

“Of course Amal.  We’re more than happy to.” Robin said, “I must admit that it’s a bit odd that we’re here.”

“What cha’ mean Robin?” Amal asked,

“Well...each of us have a Chrom that wanted to kill us…” Robin said wincing, “And we all happen to be rescued by Lucina...I wonder what happened to the other ones like us who never got saved.”

“That’s...a thought I must admit I’ve had before.” Rob admitted, “I mean a regular thought.”

“But why?” Robin asked, “What makes us think of it?  Is it because we’re still marked by Grima?”

“Or…” Amal supplied and the men shivered,

“We won’t know and we don’t need to know.” Rob said at last.  “We just get to live out our lives quietly here and that is a gift we must hold dear.”

The three men nodded and they continued with their planned action.

 

* * *

 

Robin lay awake as the moon lit the room where he was sleeping in.  Anna had been very insistent about knowing what his relationship with Lucina was and to that end Robin wasn’t sure.  He found it almost impossible to figure out and Anna had suggested it was a romance. Poor Robin had gone bright red at the thought but as he lay awake, he began to wonder if that was actually the case.  True he had feelings for Lucina but those were feelings he wasn’t allowed to act on. Chrom would…no Chrom couldn’t. Robin groaned as his body acted on the confusion of his situation. He was only a young man; a young man who’d lost his memories and didn’t know therefore what to do about his feelings.  He groaned at the ache in his groin. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something other than Lucina and her long beautiful blue hair and how it would feel between his fingers but the thought was too overwhelming. His mind wandered even further. How would it feel to  _ kiss _ her?  Robin sat up.  This was too much.  He quietly went to the unit’s bathroom and threw his clothing off.  He wasn’t liking his thoughts and cold water might just settle him down.  He entered the shower completely naked and ran what he knew was the cold water.  As it hit his skin Robin let out a low moan of relief. The cold drew his thoughts away from her and instead to the time he’d been in the bathing tent when the Shepherds went to Regna Ferox.  He felt the gradual subsiding of his erection and heaved a sigh. Thank gods that was taken care of.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Anna had called for breakfast Robin let out a yawn.  He didn’t even remember having woken in the middle of the night and needing the cold shower he’d taken.  Nor did he remember coming back to bed without his shirt off. He got dressed and headed into the main dining room where everyone was talking about what supplies would be coming today.  Robin couldn’t believe it had been a whole week already. Rob and Amal were talking and they saw him, “Hey Robin check this out!” Amal said showing Robin the book that he’d found, “This is Valentian Battle Tactics!” He said surprised,

“Anna’s really outdone herself!” Rob cheered, “More’s coming in thank gods!”

“Oh?” Robin looked at the cover and he grinned, “So we’re going to go over it at lunch?” He asked and Amal grinned,

“Most definitely!  I want to test the theory out!” He grinned,

“Well then I’ll look forward to it!” Robin smiled

Anna cleared her throat, “That’s not all.  I’ve got you all some spare clothes as well.  You can pick what you like. Also nightclothes for your use.”

“Whoa!” Amal said, “Anna thank you!”

“Thank you Anna!”

“Thanks again Anna.”

“Aww, you guys are so sweet.” Anna smiled, “But yes, there’s plenty for you to pick from.”

Robin noticed that Anna had the boxes in order of their size, and he joined Rob in looking at the clothing Anna had bought in.

 

Robin eventually picked a “tee-shirt” and a pair of pants for his day wear and a pair of short pants for his nightwear that had rabbits all over them and the matching shirt had a rabbit on the sleeves.  Lucina had said it looked cute but Robin chose it for the practical application. Lucina picked out some...interesting things which made Robin blush. A nightdress that was a bright magenta that came to just below her knees and had thin straps over her shoulders and a white dress that really made Robin blush.  He could definitely see her in it and the mental image made him  _ well _ aware of what was going on downstairs.  Robin tried thinking of something else and spotted Rob pull a face at the clothing Lulu chose.  Robin could see why. A wince at the colours made Robin’s problem fade very quickly as the colour was the least sexy he’d ever seen.  He was relieved his Lucina didn’t chose that!

 

* * *

 

 

Lucina once she’d chosen what she wanted had backed up and allowed her other selves to check what the box of clothing had to offer.  She made a note of Robin’s reactions and saw that he was looking for some space. She sighed inwardly. Robin had been very shy around her of late and she didn’t know why that was.  She resolved to ask him but the opportunity was lost when Anna said that she needed help with the other supplies and Robin had offered to help her. Lucina did as well and Anna thanked them.  Of course they got to put their new clothes away and Lucina noticed that Robin was rather quick to retreat and she sighed. A week wasn’t much time but Lucina wanted to…

 

She headed back to the unit she shared with Robin and to the room she picked.  It was near Robin’s but not near enough in her mind. She just wanted to let Robin know how she felt about him…

 

* * *

 

 

Robin let out a sigh of relief as he finished assisting Anna with the supplies.  He was about to head for the library when to his surprise Lucina stood there in that white dress...Robin felt his cheeks go red, “Luci-Lucina.” He blushed cursing the fact that his brain could only focus on how  _ jaw droppingly beautiful she was _ .  “Was there...anything…” Robin’s face went even more red if that were possible.  He felt heat in his groin and that wasn’t a good thing.

“I just wondered what you thought of this dress.” Lucina blushed and she twirled a little giving Robin a very good view of it.  Robin felt his throat dry.  _ Gods _ she looked  _ stunning _ .  He tried to swallow,

“It- it looks nice.” He forced out.  He neglected to mention it left little to the imagination of her lithe figure and made her look like a goddess.  Robin could hear his heart pounding furiously and was surprised to see her look at him shyly. Gods she was driving him wild!  Robin ran a hand through his hair as the heat on his face refused to go away. He couldn’t believe himself. He wasn’t supposed to fall for her!  And yet here he was. Robin felt guilty at the thoughts that were lodging themselves in his mind. Thoughts of doing much more than touching or kissing her.  He decided to thank his lucky stars that Lucina didn’t seem to notice the fact that he was bright red. He was going to have to have another cold shower…


	6. A Slight Proposal

There was a quiet among the Shepherds as they stared at the strange orb in Robin’s office.  No one knew what the note meant and they felt like they didn’t have anything better to do but to see what the orb was for.  It showed Robin with other people talking and being...well Robin. It was hard for some of them to watch especially Tharja because she hadn’t got over her Robin obsession just yet.  Then they saw Robin blush at something. What was unclear though Tharja had a theory. She guessed it was something to do with Robin’s amazingly repressed sexuality coming to light. There were multiple groans at that line.  No one wanted to hear about  _ that _ and yet they did.  Everyone had at some point wondered about Robin and what he liked.  Was he into men or women?

 

* * *

 

 

Robin was still red.  He stood under the cold water as he tried to keep his mind  _ off _ Lucina’s dress and her figure that he’d not been privy to before.  He needed his head to be clear not filled with those embarrassing thoughts of Lucina kissing him, or worse feeling her bare skin under his fingers.  Robin groaned. He didn’t need to have an erection that was refusing to go down. He decided to stay under the water a while longer. He tried to think of something other than Lucina.  He tried to think of battle tactics and strategies and it was almost a good line of thought until he wondered if he could work out a strategy to kiss Lucina. Robin sat in the bottom of the shower even more embarrassed than before.  There was a knock on the door,

“Hey Robin, you alright?” Rob’s voice floated through the door and Robin sighed,

“I’m fine.” He said and thank the gods his erection started to go down,

“You sure, you looked quite red back there.” Rob said and Robin sighed,

“Yeah I’m sure.” Robin said and he was able to stand.  He turned the water off and ducked his head past the curtain,

“Well alright Robin,” Rob said, “If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask, alright?”

“Thanks.” Robin replied as he welcomed the distraction,

“Hey, anything to help.” Rob said as Robin dried and dressed.  When Robin opened the door Rob stood in his new set of clothes, “Lulu picked them out.” He sighed,

“Not a fan of the octopus design I take it?” Robin asked,

“Yeah...but I wanted her to be happy.” Rob said and Robin suddenly realised something,

“You’re married to her aren’t you?” He asked and Rob looked surprised,

“Yeah we got married in our Ylisse in a quiet ceremony.” He replied then he seemed to understand what Robin’s problem seemed to be, “I’ll admit it Chrom hated me for it, but I only wanted to make Lulu happy.  If it feels right to you then that’s how it is. Don’t let Chrom keep controlling you Robin. He’s already proven how little your allegiance means to him by trying to kill you and not let you find your own solution to the Grima problem.”

“That’s harsh…” Robin winced,

“Sometimes you’ve got to be harsh.  If Chrom really cared about you he’d be helping you to break Grima’s hold over you, not killing you because you’re supposed to be Grima.” Rob said,

“I guess you have a point.” Robin conceded though he wasn’t sure how he felt about...no he  _ knew _ how he felt about Lucina.  He would give her anything to see her smile; even his very life if it made her happy.  He wished he could have given her a future without Grima but the words she said when she spoke with him...Robin sighed, “I don’t...I don’t feel ready for this.” Robin said more to himself than to Rob.  Rob gave a nod,

“Then take it slow Robin.  Do the pace you feel comfortable with.” He suggested, “Also Amal wants to do a strategy simulation, you feel up to it?”

“Yes thank you Rob.” Robin smiled and the pair headed to the recreation room.

 

* * *

 

 

Anna sighed as Lucina looked worried, “He definitely liked it Lucina.” Anna assured her, “He’s just one of those really shy guys.”

“Oh gods I hope I didn’t scare him!” Lucina lamented,

“Seems to me like your beau has some baggage to deal with first.” Anna said with a nod.  “Though I’m not lying when I say he’s totally into you.” She grinned. Lulu spoke up,

“Anna’s right.  Your Robin just needs some time.” She gave a nod as Luce decided to add her own thoughts,

“From what I can see it’s almost like our father had a very firm grip on Robin.” She said at last, “I also would hazard a guess and say that you’re Robin’s probably a teenager too and younger then Amal or Rob easily.  Hells he’s even shorter than both of them.”

“Well Robin and I used to fight side by side a lot.” Lucina admitted, “Almost every battle since I joined the Shepherds…” Lucina mused,

“Sweetheart he’s definitely into you!” Anna said, “You don’t get more S-Support hungry than that!” Anna grinned, “All he needs is a little push~!”

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?” Lucina groaned.

 

* * *

 

 

Robin was quietly observing Rob and Amal take on the massive war strategy simulation while he simply used the quiet to think.  He watched as both Amal and Rob worked their strategical master strokes against one another. He was however not really focused on what was going on before him as his thoughts once again drifted to Lucina.  He was glad that there was a table hiding what was going on. He sighed as Amal made a counter strike to Rob’s pegasus knights and got caught in a trap. Robin almost would have seen that one coming had he been focused but he wasn’t involved in this one.  Rob frowned and Robin had to laugh softly. He still hadn’t figured out what to do about his feelings with Lucina. He supposed Rob had a point. He would take his time and see if it would work. If only he could tell his raging hormones to settle down then he’d be fine.

 

* * *

 

 

Lunch came and Robin was quiet to the point that Anna was worried.  She had heard from Rob that Robin was in the shower apparently though why was an unknown.  Anna had tried to talk with the oddly absent minded tactician but she could see a lost cause.  He was so deep in thought that he didn’t even notice that Lucina was sitting next to him. That was worrisome.  Though not all was lost since he did eat and head with the other men to their strategy simulation game. Something Anna did not understand the appeal of.  Though they were tacticians so she supposed it was normal for them to want to do that.

 

* * *

 

 

Robin decided to move to the library for a while and eventually he settled in one of the chairs to read a book on the history of a place called Thabes.  There were a few interesting details that he filed away for the time being and he was so absorbed in his task that he didn’t even notice that he was being watched.  He continued his reading and frowned. He’d yet to figure out what they meant by the “Labyrinth” of Thabes but the book had some interesting implications. If not some outright chilling ones.  The tactician sighed as dinner came much too quickly for his comfort. With a sigh he set the book back where he found it 

 

Once Robin had dinner he decided to do some stargazing.  He was surprisingly enough joined by Lucina. A blush crept up onto his cheeks but Robin did his best to ignore it.  “The stars here are so different from home.” Lucina sighed,

“They do seem different at first glance.” Robin said then he came to sit closer to Lucina, “But there is Marth’s Star,” He pointed to the familiar star and Lucina let out a surprised gasp, “And there is Medeus.” Robin said not realising just how close he was to Lucina.  The stars glimmered as Robin started to point out the constellations he knew, the ones that Sumia had taught him and Lucina listened as Robin told the story about the brave hero Roy.

“He was really brave.” Lucina said after a while.  She was leaning on Robin’s shoulder.

“Well they always say that history is written by the victors, so-” Robin paused and Lucina wondered what was wrong.  Robin sighed and then he spoke, “No one really knows the whole story.” He said then he took both of them by surprise when he turned to face her, “I wouldn’t be surprised if...if Chrom chose to hate me for what I…” Robin knew that he was about to do  _ something _ stupid, but he was a  _ very _ young man.  He almost  _ felt _ his heart pounding in his chest so hard he was sure it was in his throat.  He kissed her.

 

Robin didn’t know what possessed him to do it.  He shouldn’t have done it and yet...he felt...relieved.  Even more surprising was that Lucina suddenly pulled in closer to him and caught his free hand and entwined her fingers in his.  Robin felt light headed all of a sudden and he pulled back, “I-”

“Robin,” Lucina smiled.   _ Smiled _ gods damn it!  Robin blushed at her words, “I was worried you didn’t like me…”

“Lucina!” Robin cried aghast, only to be silenced by her  _ kissing _ him.  He felt his body already responding to it.  Gods he wanted to do more than this...Robin let out a low moan he didn’t even realise he was holding, they parted and Robin said rather embarrassed, “We shouldn’t…” He began and Lucina said,

“Why?  I am sure the others won’t frown on us if we did.” She said softly and Robin could feel his control waning,

“It’s just...I...I’d rather give you a better-” Robin began for her to silence him with a deeper more passionate kiss.  Robin felt his head swimming, “I wanted to...do this properly.” Robin panted out, once they broke apart, “I want to...MMMPH!” Robin gasped in shock but he knew.  Deep down inside he knew it.

“My apologi-MMMPH!” Robin surprised her and he couldn’t help but feel happy about that.  He wanted to steal as many kisses as he could. “Robin…” They were barely inches apart and Robin was acutely aware that they  _ were _ in the open.  He blushed,

“Lucina, I want to marry you, but only if you want to marry me.” Robin spoke.  Lucina’s eyes widened, “I know I can’t give you the life worthy of a princess, but I-!” Her lips met his again and Robin felt more relaxed,

“Robin,” Lucina said once they parted for air, “I don’t need the life of a Princess.” She said, “I’m happy here with you.  Happier than I’ve ever been.” Robin shivered as her other hand found its way to his.


	7. Lust or Love?

He  _ knew _ he was done for.  No sooner did the pair go into the unit then did they stumble into the one room in the unit that was for a couple.  Robin had not dared to cross the threshold of that room and now...here he was. Crossing a boundary that would have him in major trouble with Chrom.  He was panting as he kissed Lucina again and again. He let his mind take a backseat to his more primal instincts. He was vaguely aware of clothing falling to the ground.  Robin aware that the unspoken rule not to touch Lucina was being shattered beyond repair at this point and that was another thing to add to the list of reasons why Chrom wanted to kill the tactician.  He could almost feel Chrom glaring at him for daring to go  _ this _ far with Lucina.  Robin groaned as her hands gently brushed his body and he instinctively shuddered with pleasure from her touch.  Since when did Chrom tell him what to do? The tactician reached to gently brush his fingers through Lucina’s hair enjoying the silken feeling that he imagined it would be like between his fingers.  He was breaking a  _ lot _ of unspoken rules tonight and not just by touching her; he was kissing her, pressing against her body with his own that had him ache with desire for more, though he knew he shouldn’t he at that moment didn’t care.  Nor could he bring himself to care about it. Her clothing fell and for a breathless moment Robin almost couldn’t believe how much  _ harder _ his erection became from the contact of her skin against his own.  He let out a low moan but refused to force her to see to his sexual desire or indeed to tell her how badly he wanted her.  This wasn’t about him. Though Robin did enjoy the way her hands were on his skin, he wanted to move at the pace that felt  _ right _ .  It wasn’t long before their bodies pressed close and Robin could feel his breath becoming slightly more raggard as desire began to take a grip on him.  He really was awful. Yes he wanted to be with Lucina and yes he loved her but did he really deserve  _ this _ intimacy with her?

 

Robin let out a squeak of surprise when they finally came onto the bed.  He naturally felt urges pulling him this way and that, but for a moment he wanted to calm himself, to think.  “Lucina…” Robin spoke cautiously, he wanted her to know he was trying to be controlled and she gently brushed his cheek,

“We can take this at a pace you feel right with.” She said knowing that Robin was slightly uncomfortable with the situation,

“Thank...thank you…” Robin murmured.  He could feel his body twinging aching with desire but he wasn’t sure he knew what to do.  The erection was almost painful as Lucina kissed him again. Robin felt their bodies pressing together once more and he let out a shuddering breath. “Lucina-” His uncertainty made her pause,

“Too much Robin?” She asked,

“I...I don’t know... ” Robin flushed, “I don’t...I don’t know if I’ve ever been like this before.” He said at last and her touch was soothing,

“We can take our time Robin.” Lucina spoke gently, “I’m content to wait.” She said and Robin was aware that the ache wasn’t going away.  He carefully kissed her and he felt her body slowly come under him. He spoke,

“Thank you.” He was more certain now.  He knew that she would let him take his time but… “I want you to know that I don’t want to force you-”

Lucina’s response was to gently kiss him and Robin let out a low moan as his body naturally lowered with her legs resting on his side.  The ache was unbearable and Robin found himself cautiously entering her. A moan escaped both of them the moment he began to slowly sink into her guiding his cock to her entrance.

 

It was an indescribably wonderful feeling, tight and wet for Robin but her gasp made him pause, “Don’t stop Robin!” She urged him, “Gods please don’t stop!”

“Are you sure?” Robin asked as she gasped for air,

“Yes!” She said rolling her hips to encourage him to progress more.  Robin kissed her and allowed himself to keep sinking into her. A groan escaped him as the feeling just felt  _ right _ and in that moment he didn’t care about Chrom.  Then Robin wondered what he could do to make it feel better for Lucina.  He wasn’t sure what to do really but he touched Lucina’s taunt stomach and gently moved his hand up from there.  He hesitated at her breast and Lucina let out a low lusty moan.

 

Lucina found herself in a very pleasurable situation.  Robin despite his shyness had a soft touch that quite frankly she was hoping for.  She encouraged him to touch her as he gently thrust slowly but surely into her. Robin was very much hesitant to go further and for a moment Lucina thought that they were at the limits of his comfort zone.  She gently caught his hand and brought it back to her breast and with her gentle guidance he began to massage it. The feeling sent delighted shivers down her spine. “Gods yes…” Lucina moaned softly, then Robin hit a spot that she knew she wanted him to hit with his cock inside her again, “Yes Robin! Right there!” She cried shifting her hips to allow him to penetrate her even deeper.  Robin took a calmer breath and pressed himself into her and she cooed in delight, “Yes Robin! Yes!” She cried as he hit that spot again and again.

 

Robin suddenly pulled out and Lucina was panting, “Too much?” She asked and Robin kissed her,

“No…” He said then guided his cock back to her entrance.  He changed his tactics coming at her harder and faster than before.

“Ah!  Robin!  Yes! Yes!  YES!” She cried her voice cresendowing as she began to reach her climax.  Robin panted from the exertion of his pace, his cock thoroughly rubbing deeply inside of her hitting a place that Robin wouldn’t have been able to see but he could feel.  Her cries egging him to push himself for her. He knew that he was close. Gods he was close. He knew that there was a risk that they could have a child but for Robin it was a choice that he needed to make very shortly.  He moaned and he could feel her walls starting to tighten around him. He let out a heavy moan as he felt almost everything fade away, his body light and relaxed, he knew what had happened. He knew and as he pulled out he could barely hear what she was saying as he practically collapsed beside her.  He needed time to rest as he felt like he was floating. He’d broken a lot of rules tonight and for the first time since this had all began he didn’t feel the least bit guilty. He felt...euphoric. He felt like he finally had what he needed at long last. His mind was vaguely aware of her touch and he left out a small sigh of relief.  He needed this. He needed the quiet and warmth. Robin felt himself fall asleep and felt slightly cheated. He wanted more. He wanted to give her more...he wanted to give to her everything he could for as long as he could. Until he was more than just spent. He wanted to fill her with as much of him as she wanted...

 

* * *

  
  


Tharja stared at the orb shocked but above all else furious.  Part of her wanted to be the woman Robin was bedding, yet another part felt that she was glad that Robin finally found the woman he could be with.  She tilted her head and found herself crying. She just couldn’t work out what she wanted any more. Chrom had deeply hurt Robin. Tharja knew that since Robin had tended to spend most of his time in the strategy tent and Tharja was reminded of every single time she’d seen Chrom yell at Robin for some supposed oversight.  He lay the blame for every single misfortune the Shepherds had at Robin’s feet. EVERY SINGLE ONE. She looked into the orb and said softly, “Give him a child...give him the sweetest little child he could ever dream of.” Tharja muttered to the orb. “Let him become a father and know happiness.” she said as she did a gentle fertility hex on the woman Robin was bedding.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucina lay under the covers with Robin resting by her side.  She was well aware of what had happened and a part of her felt giddy with excitement.  He'd completed inside of her! She knew therefore with his seed now inside of her body that they could possibly end up having a baby as he’d filled her to the brim and then some!  She had some of it dripping between her thighs, a warm feeling making her wish for more. She heard the steady breathing of Robin sleeping and nestled close. She hoped to have his child.  It would be a step in the right direction...for both of them she thought.

 

* * *

 

 

The morning came rather quickly for Robin.  He was still a little light headed and very much aware of his body being more sensitive.  Other than that he was pretty sure that the previous night was a dream. Though the warmth resting above him...Robin forced his eyes open and blushed as he realised that Lucina was laying over him.  If this was a dream then he was going to enjoy it for as long as possible. The light gently filtered through the window and in that moment Robin felt like he was in a very good place. He moved slightly and brushed his fingers through Lucina’s hair.  This for him was an interesting way to wake up. He almost felt guilty and for the time being at least he simply tried to appreciate what he had. He felt his cock harden at the thoughts he was having and for some reason couldn’t think of why he shouldn’t be touching Lucina as she lay on him.  She was quite the snuggler, Robin thought cheeks aflame as he moved his hands along her back. He almost yelped when her hands moved from his chest down to his navel. “Good morn…” Lucina sluggishly spoke into his chest and Robin felt her hand sliding down further,

“It  _ is _ a good morn.” Robin smiled catching her by surprise and stopping her slightly sneaky hand from wandering further.  Lucina blushed and Robin felt a small smile on his face. He was going to say something else when there was the tell tale movement of his cock starting to get erect again.

“Eager for a repeat of last night are we?” Lucina teased him with her entrance agonisingly close to his erect cock.

“I could say the same of you.” Robin grinned and he was quick to change their position once more.  Lucina let out a low gasp of delight.

 

* * *

 

 

Robin found his breathing shallow as he blocked the slash of Rob’s sword.  “You seem to be feeling better.” Rob said with a small grin,

“Nah.” Robin said leaping back and twisting to try and get an advantage over the larger man.

 

“Wow those two are really going at it.” Anna said holding her chin in her cupped hands.  “I wonder who’s going to have the first baby. Lucia, Sam or Lucina…” Anna grinned, “Well I wonder who indeed…”

“Anna what are you talking about?” Amal said and Anna grinned,

“Nothing at all!  In fact I was about ready to start looking for what you guys might want.” She added, “One of my sisters had some really cute things and I was debating whether or not I should add them to the list of supplies.”

“Okay…” Amal said then he slowly backed away, “Oi!  Rob! Robin! Can I swap out with one of you?”

Anna laughed happily.  She rather liked the Fellbloods under her care.  They were the sweetest men. Anna giggled and sighed.  It was the least she could do really. Especially since the Fellbloods had that amazing capacity to help people...Anna saw Robin come over and she held out a cup of water for the young Grandmaster, “That was a pretty good show there Robin.  I’m surprised you held out as long as you did.”

“It’s training.” Robin said after a while drinking slowly, “I suppose...well there was something…” Anna perked up, “Never mind, it’s too silly to ask.”

“Really?  Try me Robin.” Anna said with a grin, “Because I get the feeling that someone might want a wedding, am I right?”

Robin went bright red and Anna laughed, “W-well…” The flustered Grandmaster said looking down,

“Don’t worry, we can organise it easily enough.  Oh and we do have access to a wedding Outrealm as well.” Anna said with a grin, “So we’re ready when you two are.”

Robin blushed even more than before.  How had she  _ known _ that was what he was planning?!  He sighed, “I...I’ll keep that in mind…” Robin said blushing.


	8. Official Proposal...

It was hard for any secrets to be kept.  How the hells Lucina found out that Robin intended to ask her to marry him properly was very simple.  Anna had asked her if Robin had asked said question. Lucina surprised had asked Anna what she meant and Anna had gasped.  Lucina realising that it was a bait question had prayed that no one else knew about their slight confession the previous night.  Mortified Lucina had for the most part avoided Anna for the rest of the day. She was accosted by Lulu and Luce, both practically demanding to know when she and Robin planned to get married.  She was in trouble…

 

* * *

 

 

Robin was in luck.  He couldn’t believe he’d been smart enough to keep the pouch which surprisingly had a ring inside.  He just had to see if it would fit Lucina...and then he felt a blush. Anna knew of course. It wouldn’t stay a secret for long after all.  He groaned. He just wanted to make a more official proposal. He groaned. Gods he hated it when his plans didn’t go they way he’d hoped. He sat on the bed where he’d slept with Lucina and now.  Now he had to make things right and to do that was for him to ask Lucina to marry him properly. Robin wanted to at least do that much...then he groaned and lay on the bed. Why did the question have to be so hard to ask?  He wasn’t usually at a loss but...Robin sighed and folded his arms over his head. He would have to figure it out and soon.

 

Dinner was a noisy affair as pretty much all of the others asked when Robin and Lucina intended to get married and Robin couldn’t even stop blushing.  This was a bit much. Anna said something about wedding dresses and Lucina was bright red. Robin ate and as soon as he could escaped to the quiet of the night.  He was soon joined by Lucina and he sighed, “I guess everyone figured it out.” Robin sighed,

“So you were going to ask?” She said and Robin chewed his bottom lip,

“Yes.” He said quietly, “I did plan on...asking in a slightly more romantic setting.” He said face now flushed red,

“I already gave my answer Robin.” She said softly and he looked to her,

“Please...just let me...at least...do this properly.” Robin pleaded,

“Robin?” Lucina blinked surprised, as he gently held her hand,

“Lucina,” Robin said gently and he held her hand in his, “will you marry me?”

She smiled and he was aware of her throwing her arms around him, her lips meeting his and her sweet voice, “Yes!”

 

“That’s 50G Luce!” Lulu said with a smile,

“No way he didn’t even ask her with the flowers!” Luce shot back,

“He had planned to give her flowers.” Rob said calmly and a dark haired figure said,

“Huh?  What’d I miss?” He looked tired and had Lucia glued to his side,

“ROBIN’S PROPOSED TO LUCINA!” Amal yelled and Raven grinned,

“So the kid finally plucked up the courage to admit he’s in love with Lucina huh?  Good now things’ll get more interesting around here.”

“Say Lucia, are you…?”

“Newly off heat, yes.” She said happily, “Raven wanted to see what the fuss was all about.”

“So he’s not in rut is he?”

“My rut’s over for now.  Seems like Lucia and I got in a good time.  We’re pretty much worn out.”

“Aww, you two go back and rest ok?”

“Yeah, we might just do that.  See ya tomorrow okay?”

“See you Raven!”

 

Robin lay in the bed, body relaxed and light.  He’d just had a shower and was looking forward to resting.  He was not prepared for Lucina to come in that magenta nightdress and he felt his cock harden.  He tried to keep from blushing but it was almost impossible. He then began to wonder if there was a reason that Lucina was so keen to wear something so revealing.  In the end Robin decided not to worry himself over it. He would have to focus on resting and...then she pressed against him. All thoughts of sleep almost left him entirely.  With a flustered sense of he shouldn’t be doing this he lent to kiss her.

 

He really should have expected this to happen.  He swore he wouldn’t have sex with her again until they got married but Naga damn it she was too tempting!  He moaned as fabric fell down around them, clothing thrown out of the bed as they both gave into the physical stimuli.  Robin slid into her again and Lucina softly moaned his name. It was almost like the first time except that Robin had a baseline to work from.  Remembering what had her crying out his name, Robin moved to repeat it. He found it was just as good as the first time and he was quivering with anticipation of it.  Lucina for her part was enjoying it just as much, she rolled her hips encouraging Robin and to egg him on.

 

Robin was enjoying the feeling of being inside of Lucina.  He loved it. As his breath sped up he felt feelings that he was coming to enjoy immensely.  He felt her arms rest on his back and he let out a deep sigh of contentment as he came. Truly there was nothing more wonderful than the feelings Lucina was giving him.

 

The next morning Robin was accosted by Rob, Amal and Raven, all of whom were asking Robin if he’d bedded Lucina yet.  Robin embarrassed by their line of questioning asked them if they’d had a baby with their Lucinas yet. They all spat out their drinks and Robin felt relieved.  He would take that victory.

 

Anna couldn’t believe her ears when Robin asked the others if they’d had children yet.  She wondered if that was a mild admission that he’d indeed slept with Lucina or if he was distracting the others from whether or not the young Grandmaster  _ had _ slept with his Lucina.  Anna guessed it was the latter given the smirk on Robin’s face.  She wondered how long that victory would last

 

* * *

 

 

The first month since they’d arrived saw Lucina spending the entire morning throwing up and Robin unable to do a thing to help.  In the end he had to see Anna and she came in to suggest Lucina spend some time in the hospital building while they worked out what was wrong.  Robin sat next to Lucina who was laying in the only bed there. Anna arrived and she explained that she was going to need to get one of her sisters and Robin immediately became worried, “It’s not that big of a problem,” Anna explained seeing how worried Robin looked, “I have been meaning to get a few to come in and help out.” She said, “After all I do need some extra hands if we’re going to do your wedding~!”

Robin blushed and Lucina giggled weakly, “Right…” Robin said still a little red,

“This won’t take long.” Anna said with a grin and she left the couple to talk among themselves.

 

Lucina lay back in the bed, the ill feeling seeming to have passed.  She was feeling hungry and as she lay there she had to wonder if that was normal.  With a sigh she looked over to Robin who was at that point in time sat quietly in the sunlight reading.  She felt a soft smile on her face. Robin was one of the kindest people she knew, he was always checking on everyone and hated not being able to help them if he could.  She could only imagine how bad this was for him, being unable to do anything and to be...Anna came in with another Anna,

“Hello Lucina.” The other Anna said cheerfully, “So how’re you feeling?”

And thus began the questions.  Robin went bright red when they asked if the couple had sex in the last two weeks and pulled his hood up to hide his face in embarrassment.  Lucina answered the questions honestly and the Anna chuckled in amusement at Robin’s shyness.

 

For Robin it was the most embarrassing way to spend a morning but the Anna didn’t seem to mind all that much.  She simply told Lucina to take it easy over the next few days and if the sickness persisted to use the strange box.  Anna wore a grin and the other Anna said something about helping to organise a wedding and one Anna pulled Robin away to his chagrin, and started to talk about things for the upcoming wedding.  Robin wasn’t even sure he was ready for it…

 

* * *

 

 

 

By the time Robin was allowed to go he raced to see how Lucina was feeling.  Once he was sure that she was feeling alright, Robin then joined Rob for their rather usual sparring session and for once Robin was glad to have the distraction of Amal and Raven sparring as well.  It gave him room to think.

 

About a week later Robin was again accosted by Anna as she had apparently something he might want to make use of.  He was suspicious of course since Anna usually was only this excited when it came to gold. He stepped into the main dinning as Anna sat across from him.  She showed him what she had planned for the wedding and Robin had to admit it was nice. He asked her if Lucina had her fair share of input and Anna said, “That’s what my sister is here for silly!” She grinned, “When are you intending to get married huh?”

Robin blushed, this wasn’t normal Anna of this Outrealm and he sighed, “When Lucina’s ready for it.” He said at last a heavy blush on his face, 

“Ooh…” Anna smiled, “You really are the shy type huh?”

Robin blanched and she laughed as he said, “I just...don’t want to force her into this!”

“Sweetheart, she wouldn’t have chosen you if you weren’t the man she loved.  Now then, I think you might like this,” She showed him the outfit she clearly had drawn, “It’s more inline with your Grandmaster outfit, since I think that will be the best.  Also we’ll have to see who she’d like to walk her down the aisle.”

Robin was sure that he was going to faint.  He really wanted to make it the best day for her.  Anna’s words were lost on the young Grandmaster as he thought about when to do the wedding.  He would have to ask Lucina first. Then he would marry her, on the day she wanted to. A small sigh escaped him.  He could only hope this was a step in the right direction.


	9. Epilogue

The wedding was a quiet affair.  Robin couldn’t stop blushing and Lucina smiled happily.  She was beautiful in her dress and Robin couldn’t stop smiling.  To them it was a wonderful time spent with their new friends and family.  Raven whistled and Amal cheered while Sam walked Lucina down the aisle, Robin had Rukina standing with him and she was smiling brightly at the fact that Robin pretty much hadn’t taken his eyes off Lucina.  It was cute. Really cute.

 

* * *

 

The young couple were enjoying their honeymoon at the hotrealm, which according to Anna was a special one.  Robin for one didn’t mind, though he was more concerned for Lucina as she got sick again. She said she’d be fine but...Robin was worried.  They eventually came back to their new home and Lucina spoke with Anna upon their return. Robin tired but happy had decided to unpack while she spoke with Anna to at least help out.  He was about halfway through unpacking when Lucina came in with a small smile. He folded his shirt and placed it in the draw. “Everything alright Lucina?” Robin asked as she came over to him.  She blushed and he eased back onto the bed. Lucina looked like she was about to say something when Anna came in and said,

“Hey, have you spilled the beans yet?”

Lucina sighed, “I was going to…”

“Oh...opps.” Anna said with a grin,

“Huh?” Robin looked confused and Anna turned to Lucina,

“You should tell the poor guy…”

“What?” Robin looked confused and Lucina said calmly,

“I figured out why I wasn’t well.” She said and Robin frowned,

“You did?” He asked surprised,

“It turns out that...we’re going to have a child in the next few months.”

Robin felt shocked, “We...we’re…” Robin spluttered in shock, “Oh gods…” He said as the shock started to wear off and in its place joy broke through.  He couldn’t believe it. He was going to be a father! Robin laughed and cried for a good hour after that.

 

* * *

 

 

Chrom gaped at the orb.  He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  Robin being told that he was to become a father.  The bluenette couldn’t believe his eyes. Robin had  _ never _ looked this happy in the whole time that Chrom had known the tactician.  It almost  _ hurt _ to see Robin this happy.  It hurt more to think that there would be another Fellblood being born.  Another one to play host to Grima...Chrom slammed his hand into the desk.  This  _ shouldn’t _ be happening!  There shouldn’t  _ be _ another Fellblood existing outside of Robin.  Rage made Chrom realise something. Robin had to die.  He would have to find a way to destroy the Fellbloodline.  He had to. Chrom couldn’t let this child be born. He couldn’t...and then he paused as he saw Robin through the orb again.  Chrom wondered if it was really right to let this happen. He had to find a way to stop that child being born. The letter came into mind and Chrom paused as he realised what was going on.  Someone had helped Robin escape.  _ Someone _ had given Robin a safe haven.   _ Someone had to be shielding Robin _ .  There was nothing else it could be.  As Chrom looked into the orb there was nothing more clear to him.  Who else would have helped Robin but the one that he’d once stopped from killing him.  Chrom felt sick at the thought. No surely she didn’t...he felt the ill feeling rise like bile in his throat, “Milord!  The Grimleal!”

 

* * *

 

 

Robin spent the next few months on cloud nine, nervous and excited as Lucina’s body gradually changed to accommodate their growing child.  He could be seen most times trying to help make Lucina as comfortable as he could. To the amusement of everyone present. It was surprisingly cute to see Robin so happy and pretty much everyone was eagerly waiting to see what the new arrival would be.  He had mentioned the name Morgan and everyone was more than aware that name was a favourite of his.

 

* * *

 

 

And that was what they called the baby girl that Lucina gave birth to.  She was Morgan and she grew up with a happy life learning how to be a tactician like her father, Lucina enjoying motherhood with Robin at her side.  Both of them loved their daughter dearly and the family spent the rest of their days happily ever after, with all of the other fellbloods.


End file.
